PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Athrun Feya
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Athrun Feya (talk • • RfBM page) :Athrun Feya was promoted on July 27, 2009. The PvE section is in dire need of some assistance since our admin squad, while they do what they can, can't patrol the site day and night and has more to do than worry about a few troll votes on a PvE build no one cares about. This is where Lau comes in. She's level-headed (or at least more so than most of our previous BM candidates), she knows what's going on in PvE, and she's willing to do the job. Lau has agreed to not exercise her BM rights in the PvP section, except in response to vandal votes, sockpuppetry, and other policy violations, and her acceptance of this RfBM will formally indicate this. This is no time for "lolpve", because for too long now the PvE section has been disregarded in too many aspects - it is in desperate need of a clean-up, and Lau actually cares enough to be willing to help that process out. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:36, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :/wave [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 18:48, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Support # [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:47, 22 July 2009 (UTC) # Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 18:56, 22 July 2009 (UTC) # I doubt you'd find a better candidate for the PvE section of the site. I think Danny summed it up nicely. ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) # 18:59, 22 July 2009 (UTC) # Need I say more? Drahgal Meir 19:12, 22 July 2009 (UTC) # Lau has been contributing actively to the PvE section for well over a year now. She is the one who has mostly been responsible for keeping the elite area builds up to date, and has moved to keeping the rest of the PvE section up to date as well. There is no other with more pve knowledge than her. Life 19:21, 22 July 2009 (UTC) # From my first glance she seems to be an exprienced and nice person. :) --Carnivorous Cupcake 19:27, 22 July 2009 (UTC) # Clearly has plenty of experience with elite and general PvE areas and the meta. Also displays a level of maturity far above most users on PvX, which is a nice plus. Toraen talk 20:18, 22 July 2009 (UTC) # "... and her acceptance of this RfBM will formally indicate this." → "/wave". Convincing. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:37, 22 July 2009 (UTC) # Lau is pro. 21:10, 22 July 2009 (UTC) # Fox007 21:46, 22 July 2009 (UTC) # Selket Shadowdancer 22:07, 22 July 2009 (UTC) # Very good contributions to pve section--Relyk 22:10, 22 July 2009 (UTC) # One of the very few people that are good at pve and (for some reason) cares. Andy 23:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Oppose # (your vote here) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Athrun Feya Athrun Feya Neutral # (your vote here)